Love Confusion
by Azurean
Summary: Layla falls in love? To whom? Just read and finds out..
1. Act one

**A/N: **Hello there! This might sound stupid but yes. This story is supposed to be my second story for Kaleido Star FF. Why? Well, I deleted the first one because I made a mistake from the very beginning and I don't know how to continue with the story but don't worry this story has definitely has an ending. ^_^

Anyway happy reading everyone!

* * *

Act one

[Encounter]

* * *

Layla was on her way out on the Kaleido Stage building when she bumps into someone and lost her balance causing for her to fall on the floor, with sharp eyes she looked at the person who bumped into her and saw a boy with short brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..." the boy started to blubbers but stopped after seeing Layla. The boy's eyes widen in astonishment "I'm sorry. I didn't see you, Layla san" the boy said apologetically.

Layla stood up with the boy's help and looked at the boy with narrowed and confused eyes "you know me?" she asked. The boy looked back at her puzzled.

"It's me Layla san... could it be that you didn't recognize me?" the boy asked.

Layla looked at the boy from head to toe; the boy was smaller than her and has a goofy appearance but even though the boy appeared like that, she had to admit that he was handsome. Her gaze returned to the boy's face who was now smiling at her _"he looks familiar" _she thought and tried to remember if where did she meet the boy "I'm sorry but I don't know you" she said finally.

"You don't?" the boy asked unsure and Layla nodded but before the boy could say another word, a girl with long orange hair approached them. It was Mia Guillem one of the Kaleido Stage young director.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Mia said and grab the boy's hand "we have to hurry and I don't want us to be late"

"But..." the boy tried to protect but Mia silenced him with a warning looked.

"Please excuse us, Layla san" Mia said and left dragging the boy along with her.

Layla watch Mia and the boy left until they disappeared from her sight.

-o-

"Why did you do that? I'm still talking to Layla san" Sora asked Mia in frustration after they left the Kaleido Stage building.

Mia stopped on her tracks and faces her while wagging a finger in Sora's face. "listen here, Sora. I asked you to disguise yourself as a boy for a reason and we made a deal that the only people who are allowed to know your real identity were me and the Boss. So, you'll have to keep it secret until the day of our next performance"

"Even Layla san isn't allowed to know the truth?" Sora asked with poppy eyes.

Mia looked at Sora one eyebrow raise "Yes" Mia answered then became silent and in deep thoughts "in fact it would be a good outcome if she doesn't recognize you" Mia added with a mysterious smile.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Just don't tell her, okay?" Mia asked and Sora looked at her unsure "Sora?"

"Fine" Sora answered unwillingly. Mia eyed her suspiciously "what?"

"Nothing" Mia answered shrugging.

-o-

"What's wrong?" a man with blonde hair asked when Layla reached the parked red sports car outside the Kaleido Stage building. It was Yuri Killan her ex-partner and co-performer at the Kaleid Stage.

"What?" Layla asked confused.

"You're in daze" Yuri answered.

"It's nothing" Lalya replied which made Yuri smile "what?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened" Layla answered and gets in the car without waiting for Yuri to open the car door for her "take me home"

"As you wish" Yuri replied after he sits on the driver's seat.

-o-

"Who's the boy?" May asked Anna curiously while lining up at the counter to get their lunch when Mia and unknown boy entered the Kaleido Stage cafeteria.

"Don't know" Anna answered shrugging and waited until the two stopped in front of them.

"Hello everyone!" Mia greeted them happily.

"Hi!" Anna greeted back but May didn't and just looked at the boy standing next to Mia.

"What is it?" the boy asked frowning.

"You looked familiar" May answered while staring at her from head to toe and the boy force a smile.

"That's impossible. It's my first time meeting you" the boy replied.

"Hmmm..." May said and looked into her eyes suspiciously.

"May, stopped scaring my guest" Mia said placing herself between May and the boy.

"Who's he?" Anna asked while looking at the boy.

"Meet my cousin Sebastian. Sebastian Guillem" Mia introduced the boy who was truly Sora "Sebastian, these are my friends May Wong" Mia said introducing a Chinese girl with sharp eyes and long black hair.

"Nice meeting you Miss Wong" Sebastian said and offered his hand then smiled at May politely.

"Same here and just call me May. Dropped the formalities" May replied and accepted Sebastian's hand and the two of them shook hands.

"And this one was Anna. Anna Heart" Mia said glancing at a boyish looking girl. Sebastian smiled at Anna who smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian" Anna said and offered her hand.

"Same here" Sebastian replied and took Anna's hand.

"I asked Sebastian for his help for our next performance next month" Mia explained.

"Help how?" May asked.

"Sebastian will be performing on our next show on Kaleido Stage and he'll be performing the lead role and Boss agreed to it too" Mia answered enthusiastically.

"What?" May exclaimed then looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you heard me right"

"Wait what did Sora and Leon san says about this?"

"Sora agreed and Leon san. Well, Leon san will be on Paris next month. So, Sora doesn't have a partner for our next show"

"And you choose this goofy cousin of yours?"

"Of course since Sebastian was a good performer"

"I can't accept that" May said while shooking her head "I can't accept that!" May added angrily "there are other people who could replace Leon san. In fact Yuri san could replace him"

"Yuri san was busy too. So, it's impossible" Mia replied and put a hand on May's shoulder "don't worry May. Sebastian was an excellent performer" Mia said with assuring smile.

May's eyes became sharp and looked at Sebastian who step back in fear and force a smile "I'll work hard" Sebastian said.

"You better be because I will kill you myself if you mess up" May said threateningly.

"Of course" Sebastian replied.

-o-

Sora who was still disguised as Sebastian Guillem sighed when she finally reached her room without being noticed by anyone.

"How did it go?" a little man who was floating in air asked after Sora closed the door behind her. It was Fool a stage fairy that Sora met when she first arrived at Kaleido Stage.

"No one recognized me" Sora answered tiredly and lay on her bed "even Layla san didn't recognize me at all"

"Then what could be the problem?" Fool asked looking down at her.

"I don't know but I felt a little bit disappointed that Layla san didn't recognize me"

"Hmm... is that all?"

Sora turned to her left side and closed her eyes "maybe not..." she answered in a whisper before falling asleep.

Fool looked at Sora then let his tarot cards flew around him. He grab one of the cards and reads it but the card made him frown in confusion "what's this supposed to mean?" he whispered and turn his gaze at sleeping Sora.

**To be continued...**


	2. Act two

**A/N: **Hello people! Sorry for taking my sweet time before I updated this story. So, without further ado, here's the newest chapter from me! Enjoy!

For the reviews you all dropped by, I appreciate them all and sorry for making you wait and I'm really, really sorry about that. *_*

Okay, I'll be honest with all of you... There are two reasons why I don't update my stories too often and obviously it's not my job because I manage my own time: First reason will be, I'm busy reading other people's stories and second, I run out of ideas and I needed time to think. ^_^

And before I forgot! **Kodashi21 san, **thank you very much for dropping your review... I hate to say this but you're the very reason if why this chapter's here now... hahaha! Well, after I read your review an idea pops out in my mind and before I knew it, I started writing this chapter. ^_^

That's all and Happy reading everyone!

* * *

Act two

"Admission to self"

* * *

_-KERO KERO – KERO – KERO – _

Sora stirred on her sleep when she heard her mobile phone's ringtone but didn't make any effort to find the small device instead she covered her ear with the pillow that her hand found.

_-KERO KERO – KERO – KERO – _

"Grrrr..." Sora grunted in irritation when she heard her mobile phone's ringtone for the second time, her right hand started to search the bed for the small device blindly until her hand caught something small and soft, she squeeze it lightly and heard a creepy moan, she squeeze it again a little bit tighter this time and the creepy moan was much louder now, her brow twitch in confusion and her eyes opened slowly, she blinked twice, trice and when the soft thing in her hand wiggled, her body shivered and when she move her eyes to her hand, she saw Fool, the stage fairy drooling in his sleep while mumbling.

"AH! AAAHHHH...! HARDER... HARDER!" Fool mumbled in his sleep that irked Sora, "HARDER, SORA!" the fairy screamed in pleasure and with a creepy smile on his lips to Sora's bewilderment and without a second thought, Sora throws the stage fairy on the wall.

"PERVERT!" Sora yelled angrily and tried to calm her pounding heart by doing the inhale – exhale exercises.

"W... what happened?" Fool asked groggily as he rubs his small sore body, "S..." the small fairy's voice died down when Sora hit him with the pillow.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN YOU PERVERT!"

_-KERO KERO – KERO – KERO – _

"AHHH! STUPID PHONE!" Sora screamed and grabs the small device when she finally found it, "WHAT?" she yelled.

"Someone's grumpy early in the morning, eh?" a chuckling voice of a woman said from the other end.

"Hey! Whoever you are! If you called just to piss me off then think again!" Sora grumbled and about to press the end button when she heard the very familiar voice of a woman from a particular person laughing from the other end, she remove the small device from her ear and look at the small screen to see if who was her caller, "Layla Hamilton..." she reads at the name in the screen and her eyes widen in disbelief and shock. "Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I done?" she mumbled.

"Sora?" Layla's voice called out to her.

Flustered, Sora slowly put the small device back into her ear, "yes, Layla san?" she asked meekly.

"Oh, you finally recognize my voice?" Layla asked in a teasing yet amused tone that sends Sora into panic mode.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU LIKE THAT, LAYLA SAN." Sora said in outburst while bowing her head vigorously as if Layla was standing in front of her.

Layla laughs from the other end that intensifies Sora's embarrassment that made the younger girl's body to go into a full blast of body blush. "Don't worry about it, Sora." She said in assuring voice.

"But - ." Sora tried to protest but Layla cuts her off.

"I'm here right now in front of Kaleido stage..."

"What are you doing there?" Sora asked confused.

"I'm here to see you. We need to talk about the kaleido stage's next production, next month. Can you meet me?"

"Of course, Layla san, I'll be there within fifteen minutes." Sora said and pressed the end button without waiting for Layla to say another word, she tossed her mobile phone on her bed nonchalantly and rushes to the bathroom, she brush her teeth and runs back to her room and grab some clothes from her closet which are white t – shirt with Garfield's fat face printed in front and a blue sweat pants. After changing her clothes she grabs her mobile phone and coin purse, and rushes to the door and puts on her white sneakers and left her room in a hurry.

Layla leaned back on the cemented wall of the building and crosses her arms in front of her chest as she waits for Sora to arrive. A genuine smile was formed in her lips after fifteen minutes of waiting when she finally caught a glimpse of a girl with dark pink hair running towards her.

"I'm sorry for... making... you... wait... Layla san," Sora said panting when she stopped right in front of the tall and beautiful blonde girl that she admires and had loved secretly.

"It's alright, you made it in time just like you've said." Layla said and put her hands on the younger girl' shoulder to assure her, Sora looks up at her with a bright smile that sends her heart to skip a beat, she then remove her hands on the younger girl's shoulder when Sora move and straightened her back. "I assume you haven't had your breakfast yet?" she said with a knowing smile, Sora blushes and nodded her head. "Then why don't we have breakfast together since I haven't had any either."

"It would be my pleasure to have breakfast with you, Layla san." Sora said happily.

"Then let's go to the cafeteria." Layla said and about to walk ahead of the younger girl when Sora stopped her, "what is it?" she asked with arched brow. Sora fidgeted and looks away blushing, "Sora?"

"Why don't we just have breakfast somewhere else, Layla san?" Sora said shyly because she knew that Layla isn't used to commoner's food since the beautiful blonde grew up from a wealthy family and it's embarrassing enough to let the older girl eat on the cafeteria for the second time, Layla had already done it before in the past for her sake when the beautiful blonde was still part of Kaleido stage and she can't allow it to happen again because if she does May will surely lectures her nonstop. Besides, Layla will surely cause a commotion in the cafeteria and they'll never had the chance to talk properly but of course she'll never admit it to the beautiful blonde since the older girl had a stubborn attitude sometimes and there is not a single chance that she could win against her. Layla eyed her suspiciously and she just grinned to conceal what she's been thinking.

"Fine" Lalya agreed with a sigh and Sora nodded her head happily, "but you'll be the one to choose the place if where should we eat."

"No problem, Layla san, since I have a good place in mind." Sora said with confidence and eyed Layla's clothes from head to toe and again for the second time of that day, she was surprised to see that the beautiful blonde isn't wearing her usual formal suits. Instead Layla was wearing her running suit which is a sky blue jersey, white sweat pants and a pair of blue sneakers. _"Perfect and beautiful." _She thought.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?" Layla asked one eyebrow raise trying to hide her blushing cheek when she caught Sora checking her out openly.

Sora giggles and shook her head, "I was just surprised to see you in your running clothes because I often see's you with... well, you know..." she said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck and force out a laugh when Layla stared at her. "Why don't we go now?" she said blushing to change the topic and started walking away.

Layla smiled and jog to walk beside Sora. "So, what do you prefer the most?" she asked without looking at the younger girl.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused and glance at Layla before turning her gaze back at front.

"My clothes, what do you prefer the most?" Layla asked playfully and nudge the younger girl's shoulder with her own, she even laughs out loud when Sora blushes_. "Ah! How long has it been since the last day I laugh so naturally like this one?" _she thought.

"_Her laughs, so genuine and free... I'm glad she can laugh like that now" _Sora thought as she watched Layla from the corner of her eyes.

"So, which is it?" Layla asked again.

"Does it really matter if what do I prefer, Layla san?" Sora asked in disbelief, "I mean... whatever you wear will looks good on you since you're beautiful." she said and her eyes widen when she saw the shade of pink that started to appear on the beautiful blonde's cheek. _"Oh my God! Oh my God! Sooooo beautiful!" _her mind screamed in delight and a teasing smile was formed on her lips.

Layla tilted her head to the side to hide her blushing face when she saw that teasing smile of Sora, _"what the... why am I blushing? She's only complimenting my looks." _she said to herself confused. _**"It's because the person who is complementing you right now was Sora." **_Her inner thought responded, _"So? What's the difference?" _she asked, _**"simply because you see Sora differently from the others... Ah! Let me correct that because you like Sora that's why you're blushing." **__"I do?" _she asked but her inner thought remained quiet and she turned her head to look at Sora who was looking in front. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"At Sakura Cafe,"

"Sakura Cafe? I haven't heard about it before."

"Oh, it's new and it was owned by a group of young Japanese women." Sora said and leads Layla to the park not far from Kaleido stage, "I've met the owners during the production of Swan Lake when they asked me for an autograph." She explained when she saw the questioning look that Layla was giving her. "And I assure you that no one will bother you even if some of the customers might recognize you, as the famous Layla Hamilton." She added in assurance to the beautiful blonde's worried face.

Layla relaxes and set aside all of her worries, "if you say so..." she muttered.

It took them forty five minutes of walk before they reached the Sakura cafe, "we're here." Sora said happily and opened the door for Layla and waited until the beautiful blonde gets inside before she followed and wave her hand happily to the woman with long brunette hair sitting behind the counter.

"Sora chan!" the brunette woman called out happily and approached them.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Nanoha san," Sora greeted the brunette woman in her Japanese language with a slight bow of her head.

"Ohayo, Sora chan," Nanoha greeted back in Japanese and turned her gaze to the silent Layla. And to the beautiful blonde's surprised the brunette woman squealed in delight. "Miss Layla Hamilton! My Idol!" Nanoha screamed and the cafe's entire customer turned their heads on their way with a surprised look on their eyes when they saw the former and current star of the Kaleido star but no one dared to make a move from their chairs when a tall woman with long pink hair came out from the kitchen and looks at the other customers sternly.

"_See, I told you that there's no need for you to worry." _Sora whispered to Layla with a smile and the beautiful blonde nodded.

"Nanoha, could you please refrain yourself a little bit..." another woman with long blonde hair said from the cafe's corner.

"Sorry, Fate chan, I just can't stop myself... I mean... I finally met my favorite Hollywood actress," Nanoha said but the woman named Fate and the other one with long pink hair just rolled their eyes. Sora laughs at them and got Nanoha's attention, "so, Sora chan, table for two?"

"Yes, Nanoha chan." Sora said and Nanoha leads them to the far corner of the cafe, away from the other customers.

"What would you like to order, Sora san?" Fate asked who approached them with a small note book in hand when Nanoha gets back behind the counter.

"Hmm..." Sora hummed and puts a finger on her chin before turning her gaze to Layla who was looking around quietly, "what do you want, Layla san?"

"Why don't you decide for both of us, Sora?"

"You sure?" Sora asked and Layla nodded, she looks up at Fate and smiled. "Is Mai san's ramen available?" she asked and Fate nodded, "then give us two medium size bowls with extra toppings of Siomais and Dumplings."

"Is that all?"

"Give me green tea and coffee for Layla san."

Fate wrote down Sora's order and excuses herself to get their orders. "It seems like that you know everyone in this cafe," Layla said breaking the silence between her and Sora.

"Kinda, since they're also Japanese people, that's why it's easy to get along with them."

"All of them?" Lalya asked amused and glance at Fate who was walking around, "even that blonde?"

"Oh, Fate san isn't Japanese by blood she's also American like you but she was born in Japan and Nanoha san was her best friend." Sora said, "So, what is it that you want to talk about? You mentioned about the Kaleido stage next production. What about it?" she asked but before Layla could answer her question, Fate was back and serves them the tea and coffee.

Layla waited until Fate left the table before she spoke, "Kalos invited me to join the next month's production... and according to him the upcoming production will never affect my damage shoulder that's why he's offering this job to me," she started and saw the stunned look on Sora's face, "but Kalos wouldn't tell me if what's the production about... he told me that I should wait for another two weeks before I could have the copy of the script," she said and observes Sora's reaction and she's right that the younger girl knows something because Sora started to fidget on her chair, "Kalos even told me that I'll be taking one of the lead roles and obviously you will be taking the other lead role, am right?" Sora nodded and looks at her confused.

"So, what is it that you want to know?" Sora asked.

"I want to know, if what's the Kaleido stage next production will be" Layla said and grab her coffee and had a sip on it.

Sora let out a sigh and stared down at her tea, "I can't really tell you about it, Layla san." She said almost in a whisper.

"Why not?" Layla asked frowning.

"Mia and the Boss will kill me if I tell you."

"But they'll never know..." Layla insisted sounding a little bit impatient because she hates when people were keeping secrets from her especially Sora.

"_I'm sorry, Layla san, even if you are the love of my life I can't tell you" _Sora thought, "I know, but it's for the new production's good out come so I can't mess it up..." Sora said with a dejected sigh, "I don't want to keep secrets from you, Layla san, but for now I don't have a choice..." she said and look at Layla pleadingly, "but I'll be happy if you would still accept the lead role that the Boss was offering you..." she said with a warm smile, "because I prefer you to become my partner in this production."

Layla look at Sora's eyes intently and when she saw the sincerity in the younger girl's eyes, she let out a sigh and nodded, "fine if you say it that way." She said and Sora smiled at her gratefully.

After having their breakfast at the Sakura Cafe, Layla and Sora walks back to the Kaleido stage, after the latter had received a call from Mia telling her that she's needed. The two girls separated ways at the lobby since Sora has to go to the dressing room while Layla has to go to Kalos office to officially accept the job that has been offered to her.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Layla was on her way to the training room when she heard two of Sora's friends namely Anna and Ken's voice talking inside the dressing room.

"_Do I really have to do that? I mean Sora is..." _Ken's voice said but was cuts off by Anna's.

"_You love Sora, right?" _it was Anna's voice asking and Layla was stunned at her spot, she doesn't want to listen to the conversation but when Sora's name was mentioned, she couldn't help herself but to eavesdropped and with pounding heart she leaned on the wall.

"_I do but do you think she'll like me too?" _Ken's voice asked with uncertainties and Layla's brow furrowed then twitch in annoyance and felt the sudden pang of jealousy that she never felt before. Layla then heard Anna chuckled. _"Ken, you know that Sora was a nice and sweet girl so she won't regret you without thinking things over."_

"_..."_

"_Just tell her how you feel and wait for her patiently." _Anna said.

Layla straightened her back and walks away when she saw the door to the dressing room being pulled open, she closed both of her fists until her knuckles turned white and with a determined look she made a decision and admitted a feeling that she never want to admit before 'possessiveness', _"Sora was mine and mine only!" she whispered._

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoy and hope to see your reviews again!**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews you people left on the previous chapters. I appreciate all of it and for the people who put my story to alerts and favourites. Well, thank you very much!**

**See you all again to my next update!**

**Have a nice a day, Mina-san!**


	3. Act three

**A/N: **The only thing that I can say to all of you right now is I'm sorry for the very, very late update! And please don't kill me! ^-^

Anyways, happy reading everyone!

* * *

Act three

"Confusion begins"

* * *

Upon hearing the conversation between the two of Sora's friends Layla felt a little bit restless and unwanted worry started to creep out in her heart. _I have to find Sora before Robisnon does, _she thought as she started to walk hastily towards the training room while wishing silently to find Sora there, and when she's about to pass the area where the private dressing rooms where located. She stopped on her tracks when one of the doors opened and her eyes widen in surprised when the boy she collided the previous day came out on one of the rooms, her blue eyes quickly turned to the name written on the door to see if who's using the room and upon reading the name, her eyes narrowed because the name she saw was none other than Sora's. She averted her gaze away from the door and turned it to the boy who was now looking at her and shocked was written on his face and when their eyes met, her heart started to pound again for unknown reason just like the first time she sees those eyes.

"Layla san..." Sora/Sebastian called out Layla's name nervously upon seeing the older girl and saw Layla's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?" Layla asked quietly while staring coldly at the fidgeting boy. She doesn't want to be rude but after seeing the name on the room where the boy came out, she couldn't help but to feel bothered and a little bit mad because Sora never mentioned about anyone sharing her dressing room with someone. _Well, she's not my girlfriend... yet... So, it's only natural to feel this way, right? _She thought silently justifying how she feels right at that moment. "So, tell me who are you? And how do you know my name? And what are you doing in Sora's dressing room? Are you a new staff here in Kaleido stage?" she asked without a pause and the boy in front of her just stared at her gaping but she ignored it because right now her mind was in shambles and she needed answers to clear it from worries._ Sora is my future girlfriend for pettiest sake! _Her mind screamed furiously, _err... gahh... I'm being unreasonable now, calm yourself down, Layla... this isn't like you! _she lectured herself silently and kick herself mentally to return to her senses because right at this moment she's not making any sense and she's already jumping to conclusion that her negative self trying to imposed and she doesn't like it one bit.

Sora/Sebastian let out a nervous laugh and put a hand on the back of her neck when she saw the different emotions crosses Layla's blue eyes. She love to watch it but at the same time it brings shivers to her spine because she knew that Layla was starting to get mad for some reason and if she doesn't open her mouth to answer those questions ASAP. Layla would surely scream at her in frustration and she doesn't want to face the wrath of Layla Hamilton because the older girl was really scary when angry. "Well, umm..." she started and looked up at Layla meekly while the older girl just raised a brow but Sora could see the impatience in those blue eyes, "umm... who doesn't know about Miss Layla Hamilton?" she asked with a force cheerfulness and flinch when Layla's eyes twitch.

"That doesn't answer my questions," Layla said sternly. _This boy was hiding something and whatever it is, I'll be sure to know it._

Sora/Sebastian looks away and an idea pops out in her head. _It's better to lie to Layla san for now rather than have Mia and the Boss's anger... right? _She thought before turning her gaze to Layla's waiting cold blue eyes. "Umm... yes I am the newest member of Kaleido stage, the name's Sebastian Guillem," she said and extend her hand towards Layla. "I believe we haven't been introduced properly yesterday, Layla san."

"Guillem..." Layla repeated in wonder and a certain girl with long orange hair flashes her mind.

Sora/Sebastian nodded and pulled her hand back on her side when Layla just stared at it, "I'm Mia Guillem's cousin and Sora san's new partner..." she informed the older girl but flinch in fear when those blue eyes narrowed in anger. _Oh my God! What in the world did I just say to her! _Her mind screamed in panic and remembered the lie she and Mia told to her friends and the conversation she had with Layla that morning in Sakura's cafe. _Oh my God! What kind of trouble did I put myself into now! Someone! Help me! _She screamed silently and stepped back when Layla took a step towards her. But before she could get away Layla grabs her wrist and gave it a strong squeeze. "L... Lay...la...san?" she called out in shaky voice because of fear.

"What did you just said?"

"I umm..."

"Did you just say that you're Sora's partner?" Layla asked dangerously without loosening her grip around Sebastian's wrist. She heard the boy whimpered but she ignored it, "are you telling me that you're Sora's new partner?" she asked again.

"It's not officially decided yet!" Sora/Sebastian said in outburst out of fear from Layla's anger. "It's... It's not been decided yet... Sora san... Sora san will still be the one who will decide if who will become her permanent partner..."she explained shakily and with pounding heart. She relaxes a little bit when she felt Layla's hold on her wrist slacken.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Sora/Sebastian asked confused.

"Sora... where's Sora now?" Layla asked and let go off of Sebastian's hand.

Sora/Sebastian rubbed her sore hand when Layla let go of it, "I think she's in the cafeteria..." she muttered and averted her gaze away from those suspecting blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Layla said almost in a whisper when she saw the pain in Sebastian's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..." she apologize sincerely and she felt her cheeks burned when Sebastian looks up at her and smiled at her understandingly, the smile that she always sees on Sora. _Sora! _Remembering the girl her worries intensified, now that she learned about Sebastian role, she has to make her moves fast before it's too late.

"Layla san...?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

Layla looked at Sebastian blankly and the latter looked back at her with concern visible in his eyes, that same look that she often got from Sora. _Just like Sora's, _she thought and shook her head, _I have to find Sora rather than have this nonsensical talk... we should talk about this partner thing... she... no... She can't have any other partner... I'll be her partner no matter what... _"Sora's in the cafeteria right?"

"Yes but..." Sora/Sebastian's voice trailed off when Layla left her hastily without saying a word, "what was wrong with you, Layla san?" she asked in a whisper and her eyes widen in panic, "oh my God! She went to the cafeteria to find me!" she said in panic and about to run after the older girl but stop and went back on the dressing room when she realizes that she's still in her disguised as Sebastian. She locked the door to the dressing room and removed the wig she's wearing and changes clothes and rushes out of the room again to follow Layla.

When Layla entered the cafeteria all eyes were looking at her way and different emotions can be seen on all the people who were currently inside but most of the people inside the cafeteria hold a surprised looked in their eyes while some looking at her in confusion. But she ignores all the stares she's receiving and looked around trying to find Sora but she couldn't find the Japanese girl and it makes her irritated. _Where is she?_

"Layla san?" A high pitch voice asked from one of the tables and when Layla looked around to find the source of the voice she saw Sora's friend May along with Mia and Rosetta sitting on one of the tables while looking at her curiously.

Layla sighed and approached the three girls, _maybe they know if where Sora went, _she thought and stood next to the three girls' table.

"Good morning, Layla san." The three girls greeted her unanimously.

"Good morning to the three of you too," Layla replied with a nod and without further ado she ask them a question, "have you seen Sora?" the three girls looks at each other quizzically before looking back to her then shook their heads at the same time.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." May said and looked at Layla suspiciously, "was that idiotic girl in trouble again?"

"No, no... I just want to talk to her about something." Layla said shooking her head, _but she will be if she doesn't show up herself and that Sebastian boy was definitely in deep trouble when I see him. _She thought.

"Oh, there's Sora!" Rosetta said happily looking at the cafeteria's entrance door, "Sora! Layla san was looking for you," she said out loud.

Layla turned around and saw Sora standing on the cafeteria's entrance panting heavily as if she'd been running. She watched as the younger girl composes herself before approaching them with unsure smile on her lips when their eyes met.

"You're looking for me, Layla san?"

"I am..." Layla said and looked at Sora confused, "I want to talk to you about something and I want to discuss it with you alone." She said and gestured for Sora to follow her.

"Of course," Sora said and followed Layla out of the cafeteria without looking back at her friends, _I'm in deep, deep trouble, _she thought.

* * *

"Are you keeping secrets from me, Sora?" Layla asked silently when they reached the training room and leans her back on the wall while looking up at the room's high ceiling.

"What do you mean Layla san?" Sora asked confused as she stood next to Layla.

"When we separated earlier I met a boy who came out of your dressing room..." Layla said tentatively and watched Sora's reaction from the corner of her eyes and saw that the younger girl's lips formed the word 'o' which only means that Sora knew the boy and decided to continue, "His name was Sebastian and he told me that he's your new..."

"Whatever he told you it's not true!" Sora blurted out without thinking and it made Layla looks at her frowning.

"Do you even know what I am going to tell you?"

"Well, err... _damn mouth..." _Sora thought and shook her head and an amused smile appeared on her lips and made Sora blush. "Well, I don't but I think I had an idea."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Humor me..."

"Layla san..."

"Well then is it true?"

"No," Sora answered firmly.

"I haven't asked the question yet."

"I know what you're going to ask me, it's about my partnership with Sebastian kun..."

"So, you knew... were you listening to our conversation?"

"No, he told me..."

"He did?" Layla asked surprised and Sora nodded.

"And no, he's not going to be my partner because you'll be coming back here in Kaleido stage."

"Not coming back... I already had a talked with Kalos and I signed the new contract."

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Uhuh" Layla said with a nod and let out a sigh, "tell me, Sora... how, how do you feel about Robinson?"

"Robinson? You mean Ken?" Sora asked dumbfounded and Layla nodded. Sora looked at Layla confused, "what do you mean how I feel about him? He's my friend."

"Was that all?" Layla asked almost in a whisper and it raises Sora's curiosity because it's the first time that the older girl asked such question and decided to answer when she saw the fear and hesitation on Layla's eyes.

"Yes, Ken was only my friend nothing more..." Sora admitted.

Layla let out a sigh and a contented smile graced her lips but she knew that she can't relax just yet, not until she finally confesses her feelings for the younger girl. She stood straight and faces Sora who looks at her confused, "go out with me?" she said seriously.

"Huh?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, don't throw tomatoes at me now... *_*

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and hope to see your reviews again!**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews you people left on the previous chapters. I appreciate all of it and for the people who put my story to alerts and favourites. Well, thank you very much!**

**See you all again to my next update!**

**Have a nice a day, Mina-san!**


	4. Act four

Act Four

Layla let out a breath before repeating what she just said. "Go out with me ... on a date." She said, more clearly this time.

Sora felt her jaws slacken as her eyes widen in bewilderment while staring at the blonde. And before she knew it, she found herself running away from the older girl.

Layla watched as Sora disappeared from her sight. _**"I guess I made the wrong move."**_She thought dejectedly as she recomposed herself to hide the pain that she felt when the love of her life runs away from her. Before she too, left the training room.

"_**God! I'm such an idiot!"**_Sora thought as she stopped running and started bashing her head on the wall when she realizes how stupid her action was. "Stupid, stupid..."

"Bashing your head on that wall is not the solution to your problem." Fool's voice said, jerking Sora away from the wall before she truly breaks her skull by continuously bashing her head on it.

"Fool!" Sora exclaimed in anger but let her herself relax as she rest her back against the wall and let out sigh. "I'm such an idiot..." she said and looked at the fairy floating in front of her.

"Indeed you are, Sora. What are you thinking running away like that after the girl of your dreams finally asked you out on a date?" Fool said as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head to show his confusion at the Japanese girl's action.

"I was surprised, alright. So I freaked out. I mean. Who wouldn't? Its Layla san and she's asking me out on a date."

"Is it really that surprising for Layla to ask you on a date?" asked Fool as he pulled out his cards and spread it all in front of the lilac haired girl. "Hmm... it looks like that not only the Sagittarius was suffering from conflicting emotions but the Leo as well." He said thoughtfully and eyed Sora inquisitively.

"I'm not suffering from anything, Fool." Sora said as she rolled her eyes and pushes herself away from the wall and walked towards the building's lobby. Unaware that someone was watching her from the very beginning.

"Interesting" Kalos thought as he rubs his chin.

* * *

"Morning everyone..." Sora greeted her friends as she joined them on their usual table in the cafeteria, after getting breakfast for herself.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" exclaimed May when she saw the dark circles around Sora's eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Said Sora and smiled meekly at the Chinese girl.

"Well that's not good. You should take good care of yourself! What will Layla san say if she sees you looking like this? And look at your skin. It's dry!" May continued to rant and started fussing around Sora as she feed the helpless Japanese girl with vegetables and fruits that she grabs out of nowhere. "Starting today, I am going to cook your meals!" she declared and scowled at Sora when the other girl looks at her in protest.

"I understand your concerns, May. But really I'm fine." Sora said to soothe the Chinese girl's worry after swallowing the spoonful of food that the other girl had shove into her mouth. "And I'm glad that you still cares for me after all the incidents that had happened between us." She said with a smile but instead of answering. May shove another spoonful of food into her mouth. She chewed on the food without any further protests when she saw the faint blush that had appeared on the Chinese girl's cheeks, a proof that the girl had change over the years. But her eventful breakfast is about to be cut when Ken entered the cafeteria looking for her.

"Thank goodness. I finally found you, Sora."

"You're looking for me?"

"Yes. Boss wants to see you ASAP."

"Why?"

"He didn't say. He just told me to find you and meet him in his office."

"Thank you for the meal, May." Sora thanked the Chinese girl as she stood up from her seat and walks out of the cafeteria followed by Ken.

Ken nervously looks around as he followed Sora down the hall way towards Kalos office while contemplating on how to ask the Kaleido star out on a date. True that they went out before in the past but that will never be considered as a date since the Japanese girl thought that it was just an outing between friends. They even got themselves involved in a bank robbery. Thankfully, Sora was able to persuade the robber to surrender by proving him that even if you fail in life, there still hope as long that you don't let go of your dreams and it only made him fall deeply for the girl. But luck is not on his side that day because when he finally gathered the courage he needed to ask the lilac girl. They already reached Kalos office and Sora wave's goodbye to him.

...

"You called me, Boss?" asked Sora as she entered Kalos office and stood right in front of the man's desk.

"Yes." Kalos said as he leans forward and entwined his fingers on top of his desk. "Changes have been made on our upcoming show." He said and motioned for the young star to take a seat.

"What kind of changes?" Sora asked and sat down on the couch.

"Sora Naegino will be on indefinite leave starting today."

"Eh?"

"And Sebastian Guillem will replace her during her absence."

"Eh?" Brown eyes blink once, twice then thrice before a loud "EEEEHHHH?" can be heard from Kalos office. "Why?" she asked confused once she calmed herself down.

"Because you're not making any progress with your acting and we only got ten days left before Mia will release the official script for Kaleido stage's next production."

"But what reason am I going to tell the others about my sudden leave?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I will handle everything." Kalos said and waited for Sora to say anything and when the lilac girl didn't say a word, he continued. "Once you leave my office I want you to change into your Sebastian garb and find Sarah. I already informed her about Sora's absence and the move in of the new performer Sebastian Guillem. Sarah and the others don't know about Sebastian's real identity so it's still a secret between the three of us, you, Mia and me." He paused and looked warningly at the Japanese girl. "I don't want other people discovering that Sebastian Guillem was actually Sora Naegino. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because if someone else's discovered who you are, consider yourself fired from Kaleido stage."

Sora looked at her Boss shocked and wanted to argue but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes, she relented silently and nodded. "Yes, Boss."

-0-

"Your Boss must have sense that you are having emotional turmoil lately." Fool said as he floats next to Sora while the Japanese girl stared at her reflection in the mirror inside her dressing room.

"I'm not having emotional turmoil." Sora denied as she comb her shoulder length lilac hair. "What do you think? Should I cut my hair short then dyed it?"

"Then why did you run away from Layla?" asked Fool with arched brow. "There's no need to cut your hair, since you can always use a wig to hide it. As for colouring your hair, I highly recommend it."

"Like I've said before I freak out." Sora said and avoided Fool's searching eyes. "But what colour should I use?"

Fool let out a sigh. "Why don't you try brown? It's the same colour with your wig." he said and sat down on Sora's shoulder. "Tell me, Sora. Are you in love with Layla?" he asked and found himself flying out of the room. _**"Wrong question...'**_

Once Fool was out of the room Sora stared at her reflection in the mirror quizzically. "Am I in live with Layla san?' she pondered and shook her head in denial. 'Not possible.' She answered and grabs the scissor on top of her dresser and started cutting her hair.

* * *

Every pair of eyes in the training room looked at Kalos as he entered the room. 'Gather up! I have announcement to make.' he said out-loud and waited as everyone gathered around in front of him. He looks around until his gaze settled on a boy with short brown hair. 'Sebastian, come here.' the boy step forward and stood next to him. 'I'm sure everyone in this room had already met Sebastian.' He said and everyone nodded. 'Good because Sora will not be joining us for awhile and Sebastian will be taking the role of one of the leads on our next production. So I want everyone to help him out.' He announced, causing a ruckus around except for Layla who was standing on the back impassively. He waited for everyone to quiet down before he spoke again. 'Sora will be back a week before our presentation.' He added and walked out of the room.

Layla went over to Sebastian once Kalos was out of sight. 'Are you available tonight?' she whispered and Sebastian looked at her surprised, 'are you?'

'Yes.'

'Then meet me outside after practice.'

'W...'

Layla didn't let Sebastian to finish his sentence and cuts him off. 'Come one we'll practice together. I'll see what you can do.' She said turning around and walk toward the metallic ladder.

Sebastian shook his head, breaking his reverie and followed Layla with excitement, casting off the worries for later to ponder. 'What do you want me to do, Layla san?'

'I want to test your stamina first before we try something else.' Layla replied as she climbed the ladder. Sebastian followed her lead silently and when they reached the top, she gestured for him to jump on one of the trapeze. 'I want you to hang down with one arm holding the trapeze.' She said and watched as Sebastian swing his body down in swift motion, proficiently. Sebastian then looked at her waiting for the next instruction. 'I'm going to jump at you so be ready to catch me.'

'Huh?' Sebastian voiced out in confusion and before his mind could process what Layla meant, the blonde jump off toward him, surprising him completely.

Layla wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck as they fall when the boy's hold on the trapeze loosened and hit the waiting net.

'Ugh.' Sebastian gasped when his back hit the net and Layla's full weight lay on top of him.

'You didn't even hold on for a second.' Layla said, moving hastily away from Sebastian like she had been burned and ignored the curious eyes of other people looking at her.

'It's because you surprised me.' Sebastian replied.

'Excuses.' Layla said, scowling at the boy. 'Let's try it once again then.' She said, challenging.

'We shall.' Sebastian agreed, firmly and they both climbed off the net.

One hour later...

'Again!' Sebastian said, panting and covered with sweats. 'Let's do it again, Layla san.'

'Are you sure, Sebastian? You look already beat.' Mia asked, concerned.

'I'm not tired.' Sebastian replied.

And an amused smile was formed on Layla's lips at the stubbornness of Sebastian because it reminded her of one person, who's stubborn as he was when it comes to practices and performances. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Sebastian replied, firmly.

'_**Stubborn as a Bull,' **_Layla thought.

Three hours later...

'Want to continue still?' Layla asked as she looked down on Sebastian, who remained unmoving on the net.

'No more. My arm hurts.'

'That's what you get for being so stubborn.'

'Maybe... but it's worth it.'

'How so?'

'I could practice with you.' Sebastian answered with a satisfied smile and closed his eyes, missing the look of bewilderment in Layla's blue orbs.

Layla cleared her throat and turned around. 'I'll see you outside,' she said and left.

Sebastian opened his eyes in panic as he turned on his side to cancel his meeting with Layla but the blonde was already gone. _**'Oh no!' **_he moaned.

'If I were you, I'll start preparing for my date.' Fool said, looking down at him. 'A beautiful lady like Layla Hamilton shouldn't be kept waiting.'

'Leave me alone, Fool.' Sebastian grumbled and forced himself out of the net and looked around as his eyes found Mia. 'Need some help here.' he called out to the young director.

'You shouldn't have challenge Layla, Sora.' Mia whispered as she wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and sling Sora's arm around her shoulder. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine.'


End file.
